Kernels
by KuromiGrrl
Summary: Established McGiva smutty drabble written for PB 11 over on LJ. McGee and Ziva enjoy the remainder of their movie night snack.


KERNELS

The movie night was long over, but the popcorn still remained. Ziva's hands were all buttery and McGee found that as he drank the rest of his second beer, that he was still feeling a bit…hungry. Just as Ziva was about to wipe her fingers on a napkin, McGee grabbed her left hand and brought it to his mouth. Her eyes flew to his as he slowly unclasped her fingers from around the napkin and slowly began to lick butter and salt off her fingers. Slowly his tongue worked its way in and around each digit and then he began to suck deeper on each of her fingers. Ziva's breath caught in her throat as she felt a corresponding tug deep in the center of her womb each time he applied suction to her finger. Once he had finished with the one hand he moved to the other. Ziva couldn't hold back any longer and pulled McGee's mouth away from her hand in order to replace it with her lips. She plunged her tongue deep into his mouth, tasting the beer and popcorn they had both consumed earlier. "More, Tim…please…" she begged.

Instead of replying, McGee just chuckled and pulled off her blouse and undid her bra before laying her down flat on the sofa. Grabbing the bag of popcorn he pulled out a handful and began spreading it down her torso. Kissing her again deeply, he then began to nibble on the popcorn he had just decorated her with. Alternating between eating the popcorn he would nip at her skin and then sooth it with a soft kiss. Ziva was so aroused and yet she wanted more. Specifically, Tim seemed to be avoiding her breasts and it seemed to her that it was imperative he take care of those two points immediately or she would explode? Implode? Whatever. She just knew she had to make him suckle her or she…would…DIE!

"McGEE!" Ziva sat up suddenly shaking Tim from his journey. "You need to take care of these!" She arched her back as she offered her breasts to him. "NOW! Or, I SWEAR, paperclips are the last thing you will remember seeing!" Again, McGee refrained from saying a word, only smirking in a fashion that Ziva found very Gibbs-like and proceeded to take two handfuls of popcorn in his hands and grease them up. Covered in oil, her then gently cupped a mound in each of his hands and began to massage them lightly. Ziva hissed in relief and pushed her torso more into his hands. "Harder, Tim!" she whispered as she began to move her hands down his waist.

"Nuh-uh!" Timothy admonished as he pushed her hands away. "This is my treat to savor. You'll have your chance later." And with that he took one plump breast into his mouth and suckled on a hardened nipple. Licking around the areola and lightly biting on the tip he continued to massage the other breast. Switching his attention to the other, his hands began to wander down to Ziva's crotch. Undoing the buttons on her jeans, her hands soon joined his in removing the denim as well as her underwear. Ziva could feel the electricity flowing through her body.

"Tim, I need you to…to…" Ziva suddenly stopped as he plunged two fingers into her warmth without warning. Curving his fingers upwards he checked to make sure she was ready. Releasing her breast from his mouth with an audible "Pop!" he grabbed a couple of kernels of popcorn and then pushed Ziva back down onto the sofa and spread open her legs. Making sure she could see the devilish glint in his eye, he slowly parted the lips of her pussy and began to insert the popcorn into the channel.

Ziva could not believe what was happening. Once McGee finished inserting the popcorn into her, he covered her mound with his hand and began gently rubbing it in a circular motion. "Timothy!" Ziva cried as she could feel the friction from the popcorn inside her and the lubrication that it caused.

"Just wanting to make sure you got some…butter…on it, first, sweetheart!" And with that McGee placed his mouth over her pussy and began to eat the popcorn out of her. Once he had removed all the kernels, he proceeded to lick the remnants of butter and Ziva's own juices out of her. She had long since stopped trying to cover her mouth and scream after scream came out of her. With a final flourish with his tongue he stopped lapping at her pussy and replaced his tongue with two fingers. Again, he fucked her in a come-hither motion, but just as her eyes closed in bliss they popped open again because McGee decided he just had to nibble on her clit. Soon, Ziva's muscles tightened up and she came in an orgasm that had her see stars. McGee kept up his attention until she had finally calmed down.

"My turn, now, McGee. I shall have my revenge!" were the last words Ziva muttered before falling into a deep sleep. McGee just smiled and kissed her on her forehead before wrapping her in his arms and joining her in slumber.

FIN


End file.
